Desvio de Conduta
by Gaabii
Summary: Não era certo cobiçar a mulher do próximo, ele mais do que ninguém sabia disso. E quanto mais indiferença ele captava dela, mais atração sentia. NC-17 linguagem e futuros lemons
1. Cap 1

N/A: Oi genteee ! Então essa fic é dedicada a todas as minhas leitoras de Provocação que aturaram as demoras para atualizar e depois a minha louca decisão de terminar a fic. Dedico esse capítulo especialmente a Fenix que expressou sua insatisfação em eu ter dado fim a Provocação e que me fez ter a idéia para essa nova fic ! Muito Obrigada querida ! Gostaria de mandar um enorme "muito obrigada!" para Jane Alves que me ajudou com esse primeiro cap. Então, é isso, espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo. Não esqueçam de mandar reviews, preciso saber se continuo ou não essa minha idéia maluca.  
>Beijos, Gaabii<p>

Música: Runaway - Maroon 5

**Capítulo Um: **

**What am I supposed to do with this time?  
>If there's so many holes, I stay on float<br>But I...  
>Feel out of control, so petrified<br>I'm petrified**

Não era certo cobiçar a mulher do próximo, ele mais do que ninguém sabia disso. E quanto mais indiferença ele captava dela, mais atração sentia. Queria prensá-la em uma parede e fazer amor com ela. Queria que fosse o nome dele que escapasse daquela boca carnuda e sedutora. Queria se perder naqueles cabelos negros e sedosos dela, assim como queria o misto do aroma dela com o seu próprio. Mas isso estava estupidamente distante.

- Jake, não vai entrar?- perguntou Emily, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

Ele apenas assentiu, entrando logo em seguida.

A sala da aconchegante casa de Sam e sua esposa estava lotada como de costume. Paul, Quill e Seth se encontravam sentados no desgastado sofá marrom encostado na parede esquerda do recinto, com seus corpos musculosos lutando por um espaço decente. Na imensa poltrona que se encontrava na parede central estava Sam, com seu usual semblante sério demais e por fim, no sofá preto e igualmente desgastado estava Embry, um dos seus melhores amigos e com a mão direita entrelaçada a dele estava Leah Clearwater.

- Ahh, finalmente a princesa resolveu aparecer!- brincou Quill, enquanto via Jacob se render a brincadeira rindo.

- Demorei muito tempo me arrumando, sabe como é né, tenho que causar uma boa impressão.- respondeu o Black, com uma voz fina imitando a de uma mulher, o que fez quase todo mundo do aposento rir, menos Leah, que ainda mantinha o mesmo semblante enigmático. A única coisa que mostrava que ela havia achado engraçado era o meio sorriso que ostentava.

- E então, qual o motivo da reunião?- resmungou Paul, encarando o Alfa.

- Bem, a questão é que...eu e Em.- falava o moreno, enquanto sua esposa se sentava no braço da poltrona em que estava.- Vamos ter um bebê.- completou, fazendo com que logo depois a sala se enchesse de uivos e gritos de felicitação.

- Vamos comemorar!- urrou Embry, se levantando do sofá, sendo seguido pelo restante das pessoas.

- Eu pego o champagne.- falou Jacob, se direcionando a cozinha.

- Boa Jake!- respondeu o moreno.- Lee, porque você não ajuda pegando as taças?- sugeriu, fazendo a morena assentir e fazer o mesmo trajeto do Black.

XxXxX

Jacob abriu a porta da geladeira respirando fundo. O cheiro adocicado da Clearwater invadindo o ambiente.

- Então..- murmurou Leah, abrindo um dos vários armários da cozinha.- Você sabe onde eles guardam as taças aqui?- completou, olhando na direção do moreno.

- Primeiro armário de baixo a esquerda.- respondeu Jacob, tirando a champagne da geladeira e fechando a porta da mesma.

A morena apenas deu de ombros e foi em direção ao tal armário.

Jake pousou a champagne na mesa central da cozinha enquanto observava Leah se abaixar para alcançar o armário.

Péssima Idéia.

O movimento fez com que o definido traseiro da mulher ficasse totalmente exposto diante do jeans apertado que ela usava.

Jacob fechou os olhos com força, tentando fazer com que a imagem saísse de sua mente.

Tarde demais.

Ele já conseguia sentir sua ereção comprimida no jeans que trajava.

- Está tudo bem Jacob?- perguntou Leah

O moreno abriu novamente os olhos para encontrar o olhar intenso dela. Magníficos olhos castanhos.

- Ah..Uhm..Sim.- murmurou, ainda a encarando.

- Certo.- respondeu Leah.- Mas acho bom você dar um jeito _nisso_.- completou, direcionando os olhos para enorme protuberância nas calças do rapaz. Deu um meio sorriso e depois saiu da cozinha com 4 taças nas mãos.

Jacob arregalou os olhos.

Merda. Ele estava muito, _muito_ fodido.

_continua..._


	2. Cap 2

**Capítulo Dois:**

_**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running<br>Cause you're taking me there  
>Don't you know<br>You spin me out of control**__  
><em> 

Leah Clearwater não sabia o que fazer. Pela primeira vez em seus 21 anos de vida ela não sabia como lidar com a situação da noite anterior. Sua mente vagueou para o exato momento em que viu Jacob Black com um enorme volume nas calças.

- Lee, está tudo bem?- perguntou Embry, as sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação.

Eles estavam na casa dela assistindo _Seven. _Apesar de ser um de seus filmes favoritos, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada; seus pensamentos estavam tão nublados como o dia em La Push.

- Porque não estaria?- retrucou secamente. Sempre achou fofo todo esse excesso de preocupação por parte do namorado, mas agora já estava irritando.

Fechou os olhos e afastou a imagem de Jake de sua cabeça e dedicou sua pouca atenção ao namorado.

- É só que... – suspirou o moreno, puxando o corpo da Clearwater mais para perto de si, e se aconchegou no sofá.- por um momento, você pareceu distante.

Ele deu de ombros.

_Droga_.

Não precisava que ele a deixasse com um peso ainda maior na consciência. Quer dizer, ela não tinha feito nada de errado. Quem deveria se envergonhar era Jacob. Bufou irritada. Então porque ela não conseguia para de pensar _nele_?

- Eu... estava pensando na minha prima.- mentiu, sem conseguir olhar para os olhos do namorado.

Ela era uma tremenda filha da puta.

Embry suspirou e esfregou o ombro da morena, descendo e subindo a mão pelo braço dela.

- Sobre o bebê?- perguntou ele, deixando o filme de lado.

- Sim... – outra metira.

- Vai dar tudo certo Lee.- Embry encorajou-a com um sorriso largo que a aqueceu por dentro. – Quer falar sobre isso?

Aqueles olhos verdes combinados com aquele sorriso eram tudo o que ela poderia querer naquele momento.

Sem que pudesse evitar, a imagem do corpo forte, musculoso, delicioso, tentador de seu companheiro de bando entrou novamente em sua mente. O cheiro amadeirado misturado a algo másculo, aquilo fez surgir um pequeno formigamento, quase imperceptível, que ela não soube explicar. Um fogo percorreu sua espinha.

Para a surpresa de Embry, Leah o puxou pelo pescoço e o beijou; numa tentativa de fazer a maldita imagem sumir.

Embry não perdeu tempo, agarrou-a pelas coxas e a puxou para seu colo e com a língua pediu passagem para dentro da boca quente da morena. Ela soltou um pequeno ronronar quando as mãos grandes dele se enrolaram em seu cabelo. Embry mordeu o pescoço dela, fazendo com que seu corpo arqueasse para trás, roçando em sua excitação já evidente.

Ambos sabiam no que o amasso resultaria. Embry sempre a excitava com o menor dos toques, mas não soube explicar, muito menos entender que naquele momento seu corpo clamava para ser possuído por outro homem. XxXxX

- Quil, você viu onde eu coloq...- Jacob abriu sem bater na porta do quarto do amigo.

Acontece que Quill estava bastante _ocupado_. Ooow. Demorou dois longos segundos para ele fazer seu corpo responder e virar de costas.

- Desculpe, cara.- Seu melhor amigo estava junto a uma loira de olhos azuis debaixo dos lençóis. A garota puxou o lençol em volta de seu corpo e tentou enterrar o rosto no travesseiro.

- Sem problemas. - Quil pareceu não se importar com a interrupção. Abriu um sorriso divertido.- Posso ajudar?

- Ah...hum... – pigarreou tentando recuperar sua voz. - Você sabe onde eu coloquei a droga da chave da moto?

Quil lambeu os lábios prendendo o riso. Era engraçado ver seu melhor amigo todo gaguejante e vermelho de vergonha.

- Está na mesa da Tv, na sala.

- Obrigado.- murmurou batendo a porta ao sair apressadamente, enquanto o amigo gritava um "de nada" e voltava a seus afazeres.

Céus, as vezes Jake se questionava se tinha tomado a melhor decisão ao ir dividir uma casa com Quil. Bom, ao menos não havia gemidos para incomodá-lo à noite.

Agarrou suas chaves e pilotou para a casa de seu pai com intuito de tentar esfriar a cabeça e refletir sobre o acontecido da noite anterior.

XxXxX

- Em! - saudou Leah, ao abrir a porta de casa naquela tarde e se deparar com sua prima.

- Será que podemos conversar?- perguntou a mulher, com um semblante preocupado, fazendo com que a cicatriz em seu rosto ficasse ainda mais chamativa.

- Claro. – deu espaço para a mulher entrar.

- Estou com medo. - soltou a esposa de Sam, fazendo Leah encará-la confusa.

- Medo? – Leah arqueou as sobrancelhas. Emily se sentou. – Medo de que?

- De ser uma péssima mãe.- murmurou, fitando seus próprios pés.

Leah sentiu um calor se apoderar de seu coração. Há muito já havia superado que Sam e Emily eram perfeitos um para o outro e, desde então, sua prima havia se tornado –novamente - sua melhor amiga e confidente.

- Não seja boba, prima.- a puxou para um abraço acolhedor. Você será a melhor mãe do mundo. A mãe perfeita, na verdade. Você só está em choque com a notícia.

Emily a fitou com os olhos marejados.

- M-mas e se o bebê herdar o gene lobo e as coisas saírem do controle igual ao incidente de anos atrás? Nunca serei capaz de me perdoar se algo acontecer...

- Não pense nisso Emily, só trará angústias a seu coração. Você é a luz da vida de Sam e tenho certeza que também será do pequeno que carrega em seu ventre.

- Ou pequena.- completou com um sorriso, enquanto acariciava sua barriga.

- Já sei o que vai te fazer relaxar. Vou lhe preparar um chá. - disse a Clearwater, lançando um sorriso à mulher a sua frente.

Quando se tratava de Emily não conseguia esconder seu lado meigo e sentimental. Se sentia uma completa bobona por isso.

A morena assentiu e logo depois Leah rumou em direção a cozinha.

Enquanto preparava o chá para elas, o ronco conhecido de uma moto fez seu coração pular. Colocou a cabeça próxima a janela e seu coração bateu como um louco ao perceber quem se encontrava a frente de sua casa.

XxXxX

Jacob desligou o motor de sua _Harley_ preta e tirou sua jaqueta de couro. Desmontou da moto e entrou na casa de seu pai. Por um momento esquecendo que a vizinha de frente era a atual causadora de seus problemas.

Mal teve tempo de respirar outra vez e seu celular vibrou em seu bolso.

**Treino hoje às 21 horas na clareira da floresta, não se atrase.  
>- Sam.<strong>

Ah que _ótimo_. Simplesmente _perfeito_. Agora teria que ficar frente a frente com a mulher que estava lhe atormentando. _Merda_! Era melhor que sua mente não resolvesse brincar e repetisse várias e várias vezes a cena de Leah se curvando e lhe dando uma bela visão de sua parte traseira.

XxXxX

Leah mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa. Observou-o enquanto tirava a jaqueta e deixava a mostra os braços morenos e musculosos. Novamente aquele calorzinho incômodo surgiu em seu interior. _Urgh_.

Continuou a encarar – ou melhor, babar - quando ele desmontou da moto e deixou a mostra as costas largas e pernas fortes que eram perceptíveis diante da blusa branca e do jeans escuro surrado que ele vestia.

Uma imagem nada inocente dela tirando-lhe a blusa brincou em sua mente e nesse mesmo instante, ela derrubou o bule de aço inox na pia, fazendo um imenso barulho que a acordou de seu devaneio. Fechou as cortinas da janela com brutalidade, sentindo uma raiva imensa de si mesma.

_Droga_. Isso tinha que acabar, e tinha que acabar AGORA. Respirou fundo, agarrando a beirada da pia.

Sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso com a chegada de uma mensagem:

**Treino hoje às 21 horas na clareira da floresta, não se atrase.  
>- Sam.<strong>

Que ironia do destino. Merda!

_continua..._

XxXxX

**N/A**: Oi gentee, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e espero que todos tenham ficado curiosos para saber como será esse treino. Hahahah.  
>Obrigada a todos que leram o capítulo e obrigada à Oráculo (que agora é minha beta linda!) e à jessica-semnadaprafaze123 pelas reviews. O próximo capítulo só vem se tiverem mais reviews muhahah. Sou má mesmo.<br>É isso então gente, até o próximo capítulo, Beijos, Gaabii.

**N/B**: OMG! Gente, eu nunca fui beta! Tô adorando! Obrigada Gaabii pela oportunidade! Ok, nem preciso dizer que eu já estou amando essa fic só por ser Blackwater! Muito bom! O que é esse Jake heim? Loucura total! Agora, meus amores, deixem seu comentário porque essa fic e a Gaabiizita merecem! Bjs. Oráculo.

**P.S**: Música: Domino - Jessie J

**Esclarecimentos**: essa fic é pós BD (: E até agora, o Sam foi o único que teve seu imprinting.


End file.
